Jinxed
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers was presumed dead after a mission gone wrong. When events start to come up involving Task Force 141, is she really dead? Or was it all a mistake? -Rated T for swearing and violence-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters within the game. I only own Melody "Jinx" Rodgers and Ana "Frost" Thompson. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. This story will pretty much follow the story for Modern Warfare 2.**

 **AN: Italics are thoughts/flashbacks.**

General Shepard stood in a room with Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Captain John MacTavish.

"There's a base that you need to rendezvous with. They supposedly have information on Makarov's location." Shepard announced.

"Supposedly? I don't like the sound of that." MacTavish replied.

"We need to know for sure."

Ghost and MacTavish left the room. Ghost recruited Meat, Roach, Archer, and Toad before meeting back with MacTavish. They got into a chopper and left the 141 base. Touchdown happened approximately three hours later. They stepped out and approached the small base. A man was standing there.

"Welcome 141." he called, "Glad you could make it."

"Just here for the information and then we're out of here." MacTavish assured.

The man nodded and led them inside.

"I'm Lieutenant Jinx. I'll help you with whatever you need while you're here." the man continued.

MacTavish stopped. He pulled out a pistol and pinned it at the man.

"I knew Lieutenant Jinx you dirty, half assed liar. I actually knew her personally. She's dead."

The man stopped. He looked panicked. Not a second later, an alarm went off.

"Move! Back to the chopper!"

But it was too late. Tangos stood at every exit door there was in the room. There was no way they were going to worm their way out of this one.

~~~CoD~~~

The six members of the 141 sat in a cell.

"What was that about?" Meat asked.

"What was what about?" 'Tavish countered.

"That stuff about that Jinx person."

"I'm actually surprised none of you know who she is. Well, you probably know. You just don't realize that this is that person. Jinx was my friend. She was put on my team before the 141. She outranked most of the men. Which was shocking. The woman was no more than four and a half feet tall. Anyone who'd take shit on her, she'd beat black and blue. She earned the trust and respect of most of the men on that squad. Fastest I've ever seen anyone warm up to anyone. Jinx was someone you'd want to have in a battle. You could count on her having your back. I convinced Shepard to make her my Lieutenant. Then, we all went on a mission. Jinx was to give sniping support and tips on where the tangos were headed. She was caught in an explosion. Her remains weren't found. Shepard insisted we call it KIA. I told him MIA. Until I see her tags for my own, then I will continue to believe that she's alive."

"Why Jinx?" Roach questioned.

"Because that's exactly what she was. A Jinx."

 _"'Tavish! We won't make it out alive!"_

 _"We have to!"_

 _A slightly younger MacTavish stood with a few other people._

 _"Sir! You have to let me try!"_

 _"No Jinx! You'll be killed."_

 _"At least all of you will survive! Its better to have one KIA than a whole team."_

 _"Be careful."_

 _"Always am. Now, who's ready to get jinxed?"_

"Jinx was known for literally running through gunfire, and not having to shoot a bullet to kill a man. Never would've believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

 _A short woman with black hair bolted through the gunfire. Jinx continued to run until she was safely behind a crate._

 _"I counted six."_

 _"It was four!"_

 _"Whatever! They're still distracted, I'm alive, move your asses!"_

"It was unbelievable. But we all got out alive. Except for her and another one of our troops. Frost. Jinx had rigged the place to explode. Frost had doubled back to help her get out. The place went up thirty seconds after Frost had ran back into the building."

"I did hear about that! There were rumors for months!" Toad announced.

"She was definitely something. I'll give you that. Now, we need to focus on getting out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters within the game. I only own Melody "Jinx" Rodgers and Ana "Frost" Thompson. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. This story will pretty much follow the story for Modern Warfare 2.**

 **AN: Italics are thoughts/flashbacks.**

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Search Successful.

Jinx POV

I had been watching the tangos from my safe house. A chopper had dropped off six men. Six men from the one-four-one. I had to save them. I couldn't leave them in there.

"Jinx. We'll get them out of there. But you have to stop. You're going to exhaust yourself. Then you won't be ready to even try and help them." Frost scolded.

I was in front of the computer. I kept going over the information on the base. It was a small one on the edge of the water. Boat's could come and drop off cargo. The perfect time to try and break them out would be after the last ship left. They all would be moving the supplies into the base. Only a couple of people would be in the base. Meaning only one person would be guarding the cell. Frost shut the laptop in front of me and I looked at her annoyed.

"Come on. We need to get ready. I'll plant the earwigs in their weapon storage and then get back here. Once you all reach the weapons, get what you need and then get out. Once you get to the top of the cliff, you should be home free."

"Alright. I'm only going to have a knife. That's the best way of defense if I end up getting caught. If you don't hear from me within a few hours, get out. Don't wait for me." I instructed.

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Search Failed.

REROUTING...  
LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley  
Search Successful.

The one-four-one were sitting in the cell they had been put in. The only way out was a window. But it wasn't big enough for any of the men to fit through. They all were too broad shouldered.

Before any of them could comprehend anything, a rock smashed the window. They all stood up. Seconds later, a body slipped through the opening.

"There's no way." MacTavish murmured.

The figure lifted its head. The figure was a small woman with black hair. She put a finger to her lips and moved to the side of the cell door where the guard couldn't see her. The door was smashed open. The woman grabbed the man's arm and slit his throat with a knife. She pushed him down and observed the one-four-one.

"We need to get out of here. Now." she announced.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Ghost asked.

"You don't. But I'm your only option now aren't I?"

The members of the one-four-one followed her out of the cell.

"We have to get to their weapon storage. I'll explain more once we make it through."

They made it to the entrance of the weapon storage. The woman pushed open the door and raised her hands once she saw the two soldiers in it.

"Who are you?" one questioned.

"FNG. I'm just looking around." she replied.

"Who's behind you? Surely you all can't be new. Get in here! All of you!" the other one snapped.

The woman led the six Task Force members into the weapon storage unit.

"You're the prisoners!"

"No. We're all just new." the woman insisted.

"Wait. I know you. You're Jinx! The Jinx!" the first one gasped.

"How can that be possible? Jinx is dead. You know that."

"Wait! You're right! She looks just like Jinx! Check her arms! Jinx had tattoos! Take your jacket off!" the second one ordered.

"Why would I do that?"

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

The second soldier came foreword and grabbed the woman's wrists. He pushed up her sleeves and flipped them over. The woman yanked her arms out of the man's grasp and punched him in the face. She took her knife and threw it at the other one. He fell dead as she snapped the second's neck.

"Well. That was fun." she muttered.

"There's no way. Jinx is dead. You can't be her." Tavish insisted.

The girl shrugged off her jacket and held out her arms. Her right wrist had the words 'Get Jinxed' on the inside of it. Her left forearm had a tree that dripped blood. The ornaments were different types of weapons and bones.

"Long time, no see. How've you been Captain?" Lieutenant Jinx grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters within the game. I only own Melody "Jinx" Rodgers and Ana "Frost" Thompson. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. This story will pretty much follow the story for Modern Warfare 2.**

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Search Successful.

Jinx POV

"I would love to stay here and catch up, but we sadly don't have time. Grab what you need. All of you need to take one of these earwigs. Frost is waiting to help us get out." I informed.

I pulled out the case of earwigs and put one into my ear. Turning it on, I listened for Frost.

"Frost? Come in."

"Frost here and listening."

"Its Jinx. I've got the one-four-one with me. We're in the weapons storage. Looking for a way out."

"Give me a second to patch into their security systems."

I pulled on a bulletproof vest as I was waiting.

"Hey, Jinx. I found something that belongs to you." MacTavish called.

I turned and walked to his position. He was standing by an open case. In that case was my Arctic Camouflage Intervention.

"Oooohhh you know how long its been since I've held you?" I grinned.

I picked up the sniper rifle and aimed at the wall. My Intervention was customized with an ACOG scope, a silencer, and FMJ bullets. Putting my sniper on my back, I picked up two USP.45's and put them around my waist. I made sure I had extra ammo as I grabbed three more knives and put two in my boots and two on my thighs. I ended it with picking up two grenades.

"Jinx? This is Frost. Come in, Jinx."

"I'm here Frost. Go ahead."

"Alright. When you leave the weapon storage, turn right."

I led the one-four-one out to the right, holding up one of my USP's.

"Turn left at the fork and get down that hallway. There might-"

An alarm went off. I began to run, the Task Force on my heels.

"They know the one-four-one escaped Frost! Hurry! Get us out of here!" I yelled.

Soldiers turned the corner and I lifted my USP and shot. The familiar sounds of gunfire filled the air. The tangos all dropped dead.

"Where now Frost?"

"Turn right! You should be out in the open! Watch your six!"

We ran out into the chilly air. Hiding behind some crates, I groaned.

"What's our status Frost?"

"Tangos on either side of your position."

"I have to do it!"

"You're insane!"

"Yeah, I know."

With that, I darted out into the open. I heard shots being fired. I made it across the section and jumped over a crate.

"Jinx you ever do that again and I swear I'll kill you myself!"

"Nice to know you care 'Tavish." I teased.

"Alright. Jinx, can you cover? If they all can get across, then you should be home free!" Frost instructed.

"On it."

I pulled my Intervention over my shoulder.

"Who's ready to get jinxed?"

I jammed a clip into my Intervention and aimed for one of the tangos to my right. I shot and the tango fell. Firing twice more, I killed two more. By that point, two of the one-four-one had made it across.

"Get the left!"

I continued to fire at the tangos to my right. Finally, MacTavish was the only one left.

"They're sending in reinforcements! Captain you need to run now!" Frost informed.

'Tavish ran out of cover and made it across.

"Alright now continue to the hill on your right! Steal one of their vehicles if you have to!"

"Jinx! Can you wire one of the cars?" Tavish asked.

"I can sure as hell try."

"We'll cover you! Get on it!"

I yanked open the drivers side door and pulled wires out from the engine. Finding the correct two, I sparked them together and I heard the truck rumble to life.

"Get in!"

Once all six of them had squeezed in, I gunned it and steered the truck to the side of the mountain.

"Get up the side of this as fast as you can! Continue on until you see the small house! Knock and say that Jinx sent you. I'll cover you." I instructed.

MacTavish started sending his team up the mountain.

"I know what you're thinking. No. Get up there with them. Won't do much good without a Captain!"

Tavish nodded and followed them up. I continued to fire from behind the truck. Once the one-four-one was clear, I scaled up the side of the mountain. Running to the shelter, I saw the door open the lady who had been housing us ushered me inside.

"Down! Hurry, hurry! They check here first. You hide."

I nodded, "Thank you."

I went down to the cellar. I knew above me she was closing the door and covering it. Making it to the cellar, I was instantly ambushed by Frost.

"You're alive! We did it! I told you!"

I gave her a small smile, "We have to lay low for a couple of days. She'll let us know when we're aloud to leave."

"She? You mean the one who put us down here? You don't know her name?" one of the men gaped.

"No. She only knows my call sign. She'll already be in enough danger if they find out she saved us."

"How long will we be here?" the one with the balaclava asked.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Bloody hell Jinx. Look at this."

I looked at the screen Frost had been using to monitor us.

"Makarov." I breathed.

What the hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters within the game. I only own Melody "Jinx" Rodgers and Ana "Frost" Thompson. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. This story will pretty much follow the story for Modern Warfare 2.**

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Search Failed.

REROUTING...  
LOCATING...  
Captain John "Soap" MacTavish  
Search Successful.

MacTavish POV

Jinx had managed to get us out of our bind. Shepard had us bring Frost and Jinx back with us so he could talk to them.

"Jinx, Ghost, Frost, MacTavish. Come in." Shepard beckoned us into the debriefing room.

Jinx looked uneasy. She hates Shepard with a burning passion.

"Mission report, from all four of you. But first, I need to say a few words. Getting caught the way you did! You're all trained better than that! It's like I sent in a group of FNG's. You had to rely on a woman to save your sorry asses." Shepard opened his mouth to say more, but Jinx cut him off.

"Woah, woah, woah. Relying on two women, by the way, that's not a bad thing! We're human too! Just because we're female, it doesn't mean we can't get the job done. I know that you're a sexist asshole, but bloody hell you just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Jinx snapped.

"I am you're General! You will speak to me with respect or I will kick your ass off of this team! Do I make myself clear?"

Jinx nodded once.

"I said, Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes, sir." Jinx grumbled, standing with her hands behind her back.

"At ease, soldier. As I was saying, you're all despicable. I expect more from you. Now, I need a mission report from all of you. Frost, Jinx, welcome back to the team. First Lieutenant Ghost, meet you're Second Lieutenant. As for you, Lieutenant Rodgers, watch your step. I can easily make the rest of your stay here very unpleasant. Dismissed."

Jinx was the first out of the room.

"Tavish, am I cleared to go to the shooting range?" Jinx asked through gritted teeth.

"Be my guest." I replied.

Ghost and I watched Jinx storm down the hall, Frost going the other way.

"What's her problem?" Ghost questioned.

"She's been through a lot. Her record is still in my office. Along with Frost's. I suggest that you brush up your knowledge on the two of them."

Ghost nodded once.

TRANSMISSION LOST  
LOCATING...  
Captain John "Soap" MacTavish  
Search Failed.

REROUTING...  
LOCATING...  
First Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley  
Search Successful.

Ghost walked down one of the hallways in the 141's base. He came to a halt in front of MacTavish's office. Entering the room, he began his search for Jinx and Frost's files. He found Frost's relatively quickly. Jinx's took a bit longer to find. With both files in hand, he shut the office door behind him and made his way back towards his room.

He walked into his room and sat on the bottom bunk. Each room had two sets of bunk beds. He currently wasn't rooming with anyone. Jinx and Frost would probably end up sharing a room. He wasn't sure. Sitting at the desk, he began with Frost's file.

 _Sergeant Ana "Frost" Thompson_

 _Active Duty._

 _Previously with U.S. Army Rangers._

 _Thompson is adequate with the following,_

 _Assault Rifles_

 _Submachine Guns_

 _Handguns_

Ghost passed through the basic information that begins every file. He skimmed down to the various missions and co ops listed in Frost's file.

 ** _CLASSIFIED INFORMATION_**

Ghost went through the Classified portion of Frost's file. The things she's been through, she truly deserved to be a Sergeant. He thought of how she portrayed herself when he first met her. She was hiding a lot, but like most people, her eyes betrayed her emotions.

He picked up Jinx's file. He was more interested in her's. That's one thing he noticed, her eyes were hardened and mostly blank of emotion. You didn't see that often. She was hard to read. That was for sure.

 _Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers_

 _Active Duty._

 _Previously with CIA and briefly with Marine Corps._

 _Rodgers is adequate with the following,_

 _Sniper Rifles_

 _Light Machine Guns_

 _Special Grenades_

 _Handguns_

 _Various Explosives_

 ** _CLASSIFIED INFORMATION_**

 _Operation Barefoot._

 _Mission Success._

 _Debrief: Undercover assignment. To become apart of a weapon's ring, and take them down from the inside._

 _Alias: Maria Thames, Age 23_

 _Weapon ring, taken down. Rodgers was the last surviving member of her three man team. They were discovered, endangering their chances of survival. Time spent in infirmary: four months. Rodgers blew the ring halfway to hell._

 _Rodgers was given the choice to reassign, she denied._

Ghost paused after this line. Denied? Why would she deny a chance to leave, a chance to go back home? That was most of the soldiers's dream. To back home to their families. Did she even have a family? Ghost skimmed through her file until he found her current address.

 _Bibury, England_

Ghost looked at the words confused. He'd never heard of Bibury. It must've been a small town in England. Ghost closed Jinx's file and leaned back to think. He shook his head, he needed a cigarette. Standing up, he walked out of his room to go out to the smoking area. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit in and inhaled. He watched the smoke trail up and dissipate. His thoughts were muddled together. Jinx and Frost both were interesting woman. Ghost just wasn't sure what to make of them.

He'd find out later, he guessed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters within the game. I only own Melody "Jinx" Rodgers and Ana "Frost" Thompson. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. This story will pretty much follow the story for Modern Warfare 2.**

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers

LOCATED.  
"Cliffhanger"  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Task Force 141  
Tian Shan Range, Kazakhstan

"Breaks over, Roach, Jinx. Let's go." McTavish announced.

Jinx gritted her teeth and carefully stood up along the icy edge of the mountain. This was Frost's specialty, not hers. Hence the name Frost. She had a feeling that Shepard was just trying to piss her off for speaking out the other day.

McTavish inched foreword, followed by Roach. Jinx coming up along the rear. Looking anywhere but directly down, she tried to ignore the fact that she was freezing her ass off.

"Stay here and spot me. Wait for my go." 'Tavish instructed.

Turning, he began to make his way up the wall of ice. Jinx bit her tongue to hold back a snarky comment. She was in enough shit as it was.

"The ice is good. Follow me."

"You planning on bloody killing me McTavish?" Jinx grumbled.

"Ah look on the bright side. We could be getting shot at."

"I'd rather be in the line of fire than doing this."

The three continued their climb up the mountain. A strong gust of wind almost knocked the Captain and Lieutenant off of the side.

"Good luck you two. I'll see you on the far side." McTavish took a running start off and hit the ice across the gap.

"Be my guest." Roach nudged Jinx forward.

"Fucking bug." Jinx groaned, not in the mood for ice climbing.

She ran and felt the rising fear at her body suddenly not touching anything solid before she firmly hit the other side. Letting out a breath, Jinx began to climb. McTavish helped her to the top. Roach took the jump next and slid.

"Hold on! Don't let go!" the Captain yelled, "Jinx, get to the top!"

McTavish scurried down to catch Roach before he fell down to the bottom forever. Jinx helped both Roach and McTavish back up to solid ground. Pulling out their weapons, they all began foreword towards their intended target.

"Roach, check your heartbeat sensor." 'Tavish ordered, "You should be able to see both Jinx and I on the scope. Those two blue dots are us. Any unrecognized contacts will show up as white dots."

The trio made their way into the white again.

"These muppets have no idea we're here." Jinx muttered, motioning to the three men.

"Let's take this nice and slow." 'Tavish ordered, "Roach, you take the one on the left. Jinx, middle. On three. One, two, three."

Silenced bullets sliced through the air.

"Nicely done."

The group came upon three more tangos.

"Same plan. On three. One, two, three."

Like before, the bullets came and the bodies hit the ground.

"Nice work."

The wind was picking up, the signs showing an unfriendly storm.

"The storms brewing up."

The three kept up their pace into the white cold front. Visibility was low.

"Let's split up." McTavish decided, "I'll use the thermal scope and provide overwatch from this ridge. Jinx, take the left and take out tangos from the far side. Roach, you know what to do. Use the cover of the storm to enter the base. You'll be a ghost in this blizzard, so the guards won't see you until you're very close. Keep an eye on your heartbeat sensor. Good luck."

"I'll watch your six from up top. But it's a white out. Be ready for anything." Jinx added.

Jinx turned and snuck down the ridge to cross through the base. She ran and pulled herself up to the top of a vantage point. Once settled, she pulled out her Intervention and looked through the thermal sight.

"He's mine." 'Tavish claimed the first tango.

"Keep an eye on your left." Jinx murmured.

"Alright. I've tapped into their comms. Head southeast and plant your C4 at the fueling station. We may need to go to 'Plan B' if things go south."

"'Plan B's' not our best option."

"Well that's why it's not Plan A now isn't it?"

"Smartass."

"Stay frosty Jinx. This could turn south real quick."

"There's a truck coming Roach. Stay out of sight!"

Jinx watched through her scope and monitored the trucks position.

"Roach, the fueling stations near the northeast corner of the runway!" 'Tavish announced.

"The trucks coming back!" Jinx called.

"Stay out of sight."

"Easy for the two of you to say." Roach muttered back.

"Remember, search northeast."

"I think I've got it."

"Hold up."

"Twenty plus foot-mobiles headed your way." Jinx warned.

"That's the fueling station! You found it!"

"Plant the C4 and lets go!" Jinx hissed.

Roach planted the explosive charge and headed back the way he came.

"I'm picking up more radio traffic..." McTavish informed, "Satellites in the far hanger!"

Jinx watched through her scope and carefully followed Roach's position.

"Ah bollocks. I need a new vantage point. Standby." Jinx grunted.

Picking herself off the chilly icy ground, she changed her position to accommodate the new surroundings.

"No need." McTavish called, "Satellite in far hanger, race you there. Oscar Mike. Out."

Jinx climbed down from her position and made her way to the hanger.

"Be warned Roach. I'm picking up large heat signatures near the tower. I'd avoid the area."

Jinx cut down and met up with McTavish and Roach by the hanger.

"Took the scenic route didn't you?" Roach teased Jinx.

"Shut up, bug." she muttered.

"Lets go." McTavish ordered.

The trio made their way into the hanger. McTavish took out a unit with his knife.

"Both of you, go upstairs and look for the ACS module."

"I'll stand watch. Move your ass." Jinx stood at the top of the stairs as Roach took off.

"ACS module secure." Roach murmured.

"I've been compromised! Roach, Jinx, keep low profiles and hold your fire!"

"Fuck. Instructions there are just for Roach Captain. You're not the only one compromised."

McTavish swore as the Major started with his commands to Roach.

"Plan B?" Jinx muttered.

"Roach, go to Plan B."

Roach hit the explosive charge and the three pulled out their weapons and began fire.

"Stay close and hug the wall! We'll use the MiGs for cover and cross the tarmac to the southeast!"

"Roger!" Jinx answered.

"Roach, Jinx! Follow me! Head to the MiG! I'll follow you! Take out the snowmobiles! To the east! Cover me, I'm making a break for it!"

They rolled down a snow slope and stole snowmobiles.

"Kilo Six-One, the primary exfil point is compromised! We're en route to backup LZ using enemy transport! Meet us there! Over!"

Jinx gunned it and took off to the LZ point. They finally made it to the landing zone and hauled ass on board the chopper. The three took their seats on the chopper and they took to the air. Jinx pulled off her helmet and set her glare onto McTavish.

"Aw don't give me that. We got out." 'Tavish grinned.

"I fucking hate you." Jinx growled.

McTavish laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters within the game. I only own Melody "Jinx" Rodgers and Ana "Frost" Thompson. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. This story will pretty much follow the story for Modern Warfare 2.**

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers

LOCATED.  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Task Force 141  
Task Force 141 Base; Location Classified

The base was live with chatter when Jinx roused herself the next morning. The trio that had partaken in the mission were given a few extra hours rest, although Jinx only got up an hour later than usual, she was still awake before most of the 141. She walked into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"Aye! You're back!" Chemo called.

"Yep." Jinx mumbled.

"How was it?" Meat teased.

"Fucking terrible."

"Come on. It wasn't that bad." Frost mused.

"Shut up. You weren't there. I hate the cold."

"I know."

MacTavish chose that moment to walk into the lounge area.

"How long did it take her to start bitching?" he asked Frost, gesturing to me.

"Love you too Captain." Jinx muttered.

The group in the room laughed. Jinx rolled her eyes and just sipped at her coffee. All of the One Four One was in the lounge except for Roach.

"Where's the bug?" Frost asked.

"I think he's showering." Royce answered.

"Be at the shooting range, 0900 hours. Conditioning practice today." MacTavish ordered, "Jinx, Ghost, with me. We have a debriefing."

The First and Second Lieutenants followed their Captain out of the room. General Shepard was waiting for them. He wasted no time launching into a discussion.

"We've received intel. The airport was attacked. We put one of our own with Makarov to gather information. He was compromised and KIA."

"The Russians ain't gonna let this massacre go unanswered. It's gonna get bloody." Ghost commented.

"Too right mate. Now, in the eyes of the world, they're the victims," MacTavish sighed, "No one's gonna say a word when the Russians club every American they can reach."

"Makarov was one move ahead. Now, he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an American." Shepard added.

"It seems like he's always ahead. Quite curious isn't it?" Jinx mused.

"We're the only ones who know it was Makarov's op. Our credibility died with Allen. We need proof." MacTavish informed.

Shepard threw a file down on the table, "Alejandro Rojas."

"Never heard of him sir."

"You know him as Alex the Red. He supplied the assault."

"One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means."

"It's our ticket to Makarov."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Take a team and go. You leave in an hour."

"Jinx, Ghost. Get Meat, Roach, and Royce. You heard him."

Jinx and Ghost both nodded and got ready to head out.

"Get Meat, Roach, and Royce. I'll start rounding things up." Jinx announced.

Without waiting for a reply, Jinx ran off to her room to grab her stuff. She helped move extra ammo and supplies into the heilo.

"Get your gear Jinx! We're good to go!" MacTavish ordered.

The group boarded the helio, the long flight just beginning. The men got comfortable while Jinx took out a book.

"Oi! You actually read?" Meat teased.

Jinx just lazily flipped him off.

"You have to tell me what you're reading now!"

"Like you really care." Jinx said absentmindedly, but raised her book to show the cover anyways.

"'The Replacement.' Huh. Never heard of it." Royce commented.

"Oh you're so dead to me. It's my favorite."

"Stop being so mean!" Meat whined.

"Children. I work with children." MacTavish sighed.

"You learn to ignore them." Ghost said.

"Hey!" Meat and Royce both yelled.

Jinx rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Next stop, the ever so lovely Brazil." she murmured.

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers

LOCATED  
"Takedown"  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Task Force 141  
Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

"Ghost, the plates are a match." MacTavish called.

"Copy." Ghost responded.

Jinx and Ghost we're sitting from their vantage point, watching the trucks go by.

"I don't like this MacTavish. Something's up." Jinx murmured.

"Any sign of Rojas or his men?" Ghost asked.

"I know Jinx. Negative. They've stopped twice already - no sign of him. Wait, they've stopped again. Standby." MacTavish answered.

Jinx shouldered her Intervention uneasily. She was prepared for this to go down south real quick.

"Got a positive ID! Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him."

Gunshots sounded.

"Ghost! We have a situation here!"

"Shit." Jinx swore.

"Get down! Get down!"

Jinx waited for Ghost's call on what to do.

"He's getting away! Roach let's go! Let's go! Ghost, Jinx. Our driver's dead! We're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!"

"Roger. We're on our way!" Ghost responded looking at Jinx, "Let's go."

The duo ran down to the meeting point, they saw their target dart down an alley.

"He went into the alley!"

"Non-lethal take downs only! We need him alive!"

Ghost and I just barely cut in front of MacTavish and Roach.

"Roach take the shot! Go for his leg!"

Roach raised his gun and took their man down.

"He's down."

Jinx and Ghost pulled their man into a garage and sat him on a chair. Jinx tied him up while Ghost got cables out for torture. They we're behind the man so he couldn't see them. Jinx looked sadly at Ghost, knowing that this wasn't the first time he'd done this. Ghost turned his head in her direction. She nodded once and jumped out of the building.

"Roach, this is gonna take some time. Go with Meat and Royce and check out the favela for any sign of Rojas - that's where this guy was headed." MacTavish ordered.

"I'll go with him." Jinx announced, "The less bodies in there, the better. Just give him a good swing from me for being a pain in the ass."

"You've got it."

"Let's go." Royce called.

"Roach, I'm with you! Meat, Royce, take the far left! Meet at the end of the favela!" Jinx ordered, taking control, "Don't forget, there's still civilians in there! Watch your fire!"

"Meat, let's get these civvies out of here!"

"Roger that." Meat informed.

"Bravo Six be advised - we've engaged enemy contact in the lower village!"

"Roach I'm with you! Watch the rooftops!" Jinx yelled.

The team of four dived into fire, bullets slamming into concrete and bodies alike.

"Jinx! Give me a sitrep, over!" MacTavish called through the comm.

"Lot's of militia, but no sign of Rojas over here, over!" Jinx responded.

"Copy that! Keep searching! Let me know if you see him! Out!"

Jinx watched Roach take a bullet graze to the left arm.

"Roach! Move up! Let's go!"

They fought their way through when Jinx heard three words that made her heart catch.

"Meat is down! I repeat! Meat is down!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters within the game. I only own Melody "Jinx" Rodgers and Ana "Frost" Thompson. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. This story will pretty much follow the story for Modern Warfare 2.**

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers

LOCATED.  
"Takedown"  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Task Force 141  
Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

 _"Meat is down! I repeat! Meat is down!"_

Jinx steeled herself and used her anger and sadness to drive her strength. She found a new force to fight through the throng of tangos. It was madness.

"Get to cover!" Jinx ordered Roach.

The duo ducked down behind concrete barriers and took fire from the cover.

"Roach! Jinx! I'm hit!" Royce cried out.

"Royce where are you mate?" Jinx yelled.

The comm link was silent.

"Royce! Dammit answer me!"

Fire was heavy and ammo was running low. Roach and Jinx were running out of time.

"Shit. I think he's gone. MacTavish! We have a problem!"

"Hang in there Jinx! Get to the rendezvous point!" MacTavish replied.

Roach and Jinx continued to push their way through all of the tangos. They were in a clearing space when MacTavish gave them some info.

"Roach, Jinx, we've got Rojas' location! He's heading west along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off at the top."

"Roach! I'm going to cut left and circle up. Keep moving forward towards his location!" Jinx ordered.

Jinx took off to the left and began her way to the other side of Rojas. Ducking behind barriers and such, she weaved her way through. Quickly turning a corner, she ran straight into someone and fell. Rolling off the top of the tango, she crouched and ducked his punch. Being such a small person had its perks, she used her lithe frame to gain the advantage, pulling out a pistol and ending it all with a bullet to the head. Panting, she picked up her Interscope and began to make her way again. She turned a different corner for a similar situation to her first. Quickly pulling her knife, she raised her arm to only be met with a hand grabbing her wrist. She was turned around and pinned to the body of her attacker. The tango lifted her small body up. She kicked and writhed, desperately trying to release herself from his hold. The man threw her to the ground. She heard a gunshot as she was making her way to her feet. The tango fell. Expecting another fight, she raised her fists, wisps of black hair floating around her face.

"Ghost." she breathed, dropping her fists.

"Thank me later. We've got to get to the LZ."

Jinx nodded her head. Picking up her sniper, she took off at a jog behind Ghost. She quickly approached the LZ, hot on Ghost's trail.

"Where's Roach?" 'Tavish asked.

"Going after Rojas. I was circling to make sure all points were cut off." Jinx replied, still slightly out of breath.

"There's no time for backup! You're going to have to do this on your own Roach! Good luck. Out."

Jinx felt a seed of worry growing in her stomach. What were they going to do? Jinx suddenly had a thought.

"Roach! This is their territory and they know it well. Keep an eye open for ambush positions and check your corners." Jinx advised.

A loud boom resounded around the LZ. Jinx's heart sank. This wasn't good. Not in the slightest.

"Get into cover!" Ghost yelled.

Another RPG shot came down and exploded the ground about five yards from Jinx's position. The force of the blast was enough to knock her back off of her feet.

"Jinx!"

"I'm good!" she responded, hissing in pain. There was definitely going to be a bruise decorating her left side and lower back tomorrow.

"Roach, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high!" MacTavish informed.

"They have machine guns too?" Jinx groaned.

This just got a whole lot harder. The group ended up leaving the LZ point to continue to track Rojas' location.

"Roach, we're taking heavy fire from militia here but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Jinx, Ghost, do either of you see him?" MacTavish announced.

Jinx and Ghost had ended up covering each other when MacTavish asked them his question. Ghost spotted him first.

"Roger that! He's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffle bag!"

"'Tavish, I have a clear shot! I repeat, I have a clear shot!" Jinx informed.

"Don't take the shot!" MacTavish ordered, "Being on the roof with the duffle should slow him down some. Roach, we're keeping him from doubling back. Keep moving to intercept! Go, go!"

Jinx growled under her breath, but she turned to follow Ghost's lead. Another RPG blast shook the ground around Ghost and Jinx. Jinx gritted her teeth, her side aching. Her muscles were getting sore from her visit with the ground.

"Keep going! Rojas is still heading towards your side of the favela!"

"Roach! Don't let the militia pin you down for too long! Use your flashbangs on them." Ghost instructed.

Ghost pulled a flashbang out from his side pocket as he announced that. I ducked behind a wall as he threw it. Hearing it go off, I counted to three and then turned the corner. Ghost was crouched by the doorway. I shot down a tango coming around the door before I launched myself through the doorway, Ghost on my heels. We sprinted around the alley to head back up in the direction we were supposed to be going.

"I've lost sight of him again! Ghost, Jinx, talk to me!" MacTavish grunted.

Jinx was the one who spotted him first this time, "We're onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below."

"Roger that, stay on him!"

"I've got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market!" Ghost announced.

"Roger that! I'll head to the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right. He's going to have no choice but to head west!"

Ghost and Jinx were having a hard time following Rojas through the market.

"We're taking a lot of fire from the militia." Ghost called, "I don't think we can track him through the market!"

"We're gonna have to find another way around." Jinx concluded.

"Be advised, we're about half a klick east of the market. I can see Rojas running across the rooftops along my right side!"

"I can confirm! We can't reach him from here!"

"Roger that!" MacTavish began, "Roach, we're corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He's still making his way across the rooftops!"

Ghost and Jinx found themselves in a good vantage point.

"Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!" Ghost announced.

"Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage!" MacTavish replied.

"Bollocks! Roger that."

"Roach, keep moving uphill! I've cut him off! He's got nowhere to go but west over the rooftops into your area. He knows the area well, but we can trap him up here! Don't stop!"

"I've spotted Rojas!" Jinx yelled, "Roach he's headed towards you! We need him alive and unharmed!"

"We'll cut him off at the summit! Keep pushing him that way!"

Ghost and Jinx sped up their pace until they were both running after their target.

"Ghost! Jinx! He's going after that motorcycle!"

"No he's not!" Ghost replied.

"He's breaking right again! If you see him, don't shoot him! I need him unharmed. Roach he's on the move, headed your way. Don't let him double back!"

Jinx and Ghost lost sight of him.

"Where is he?" Ghost groaned.

"He's over there! Sliding down the tin rooftops!" MacTavish replied.

"I've got another clear leg shot!"

"Negative! Not unless you want all this militia breathing down your neck! We need him unharmed. I'm going far right!"

"Roger that."

"He's gonna get away!" Jinx yelled.

"No he's not." MacTavish replied.

"I have sighted our target. Perfectly gift dropped." Roach announced.

Jinx rolled her eyes and allowed herself a small smile when she turned the corner and saw MacTavish on top of their target on a car.

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat, we have got the package." MacTavish announced.

"Command, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol-. Bollocks. The skies are clear! Send the chopper now!"

Ghost swore under his breath.

"Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters within the game. I only own Melody "Jinx" Rodgers and Ana "Frost" Thompson. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. This story will pretty much follow the story for Modern Warfare 2.**

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Search Failed.

REROUTING...

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley

LOCATED.  
"Takedown"  
Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley  
Task Force 141  
Rio de Janero, Brazil

Ghost looked up at MacTavish, waiting for instruction. He surveyed Jinx and Roach as well. Roach looked fine, a bit worn out, a bullet graze or two, but fine. Jinx on the other hand was putting on a brave front. She was favoring her right side, suggesting that her left was hurting her. Ghost wouldn't have been surprised if she cracked a rib or two. She fell quite hard from the RPG blast.

He definitely had to give her some credit though. She was a tough cookie. He'd give her that one.

"Ghost, keep trying to get in contact with command. We need a way out of here." MacTavish ordered.

"Right." Ghost answered.

He tried calling in to the base, but came up with nothing.

"I can't get anyone on the horn."

"The Russians must've copied the ACS module. Got the key to every lock in America." MacTavish informed.

"And they're killing a thousand Americans for every dead civilian in Moscow. Looks like we're all outta friends."

"Great. Now they don't even have to find a way to break in because they already have their entrance." Jinx muttered.

"Stay positive Jinx. Actually, I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist?"

"Fortunately for us, they do."

"All we got out of Rojas is that the only guy Makarov hates worse than the Americans is locked up in a gulag." Ghost informed.

"It's all we got. If this con's the bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree." MacTavish concluded.

"Sir, the militia's closing in."

"There must be at least two hundred of them front and back." Jinx added.

"We're gonna have to fight our way to the LZ." MacTavish announced.

"What about Rojas?" Ghost asked.

"What about him?" Jinx snarked.

"He'll be taken care of." MacTavish answered, giving Jinx a sharp look.

"Sounds good to me." Ghost confirmed.

"Nikolai! We're at the top of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over!"

"Okay my friend! I am on the way!" a voice sounded over the comm link. Ghost assumed that was Nikolai.

"Everyone get ready! Lock and load!"

"Let's do this!" Ghost continued, "Tangos at ground level dead ahead."

"We've gotta get to the helicopter, head through the gate to the market! Move!"

Bulets were being fired from left and right. Ghost made sure to keep one eye on Jinx and Roach. They knew what they were doing, but one severe bullet wound would bring them down to the ground if it didn't kill them first.

"Contact! Foot mobiles up on the rooftops! Closing in fast from the south!" Ghost informed.

"We have to keep moving! Don't stand still!" Jinx yelled.

Ghost wished he could say this was the first time he's seen so many dead bodies, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Roach! Look out, three o'clock!" Jinx warned.

Roach turned and made the shot, "Thanks."

"Technical coming in from the south!" Ghost announced.

"Watch your heads!" Jinx added.

"We've got another technical! Take it out!" MacTavish ordered.

"On it!"

Jinx shouldered her sniper rifle and pulled out a hand held computer. Ghost turned to cover her since she was vulnerable.

"Ghost, duck!"

Ducking quickly, he heard the familiar sound of a knife whizzing through the air. Jinx had her hand in the ending position for knife throwing. Ghost nodded in thanks as she went to retrieve her knife and find a safe place to camp out with her sniper. They kept moving foreword as fast as they could considering the bullets raining down on them.

"Militia coming out of the shack on the left." Ghost informed.

Jinx shouldered her sniper again in favor of her assault rifle that she pulled from her back. The pair of Lieutenants worked as a team to fight through the militia.

"Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point!" MacTavish ordered.

"Go go go!" Ghost encouraged.

The team made their way down alleys, shooting at all hostiles crossing their path. Jinx yelled out to Roach again.

"Roach! Watch your fucking six!"

Jinx shot at the militia that had appeared behind Roach.

"Why should I when I have you to do it for me?" Roach sarcastically snarked.

"I will kill you!"

"Jinx! Roach! Focus!" 'Tavish ordered, shaking his head while Ghost rolled his eyes.

"Fucking bug." Jinx grumbled.

"Heard that!" Roach answered.

"Shut up!"

"Let's go! Let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market!" MacTavish announced.

The 141 pushed foreword a little faster, knowing full well how important it was that they make it to the LZ alive. They had already lost too many.

"Watch for flanking routes!"

They pushed their way into a building.

"Roach! Lay down some fire on the intersection!"

Ghost looked over to the small form of Jinx to quickly survey her. She didn't look in too much pain, but he knew that the adrenaline she was experiencing would eventually wear off, and she'd hurt like hell.

"Heads up! Alley on the left! Keep moving! We're almost to the market!"

Ghost sighed inwardly in relief.

"Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move!"

Ghost and Jinx took off to the left, still covering each other.

"Contacts above us at eleven o'clock! Firing blind!" Ghost informed.

"Tango coming out the shack to the right." MacTavish added.

"Come on, come on." Jinx mumbled.

"There's Nikolai's pay low! Let's go! Nikolai, ETA twenty seconds. Be ready for immediate dustoff!"

"That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market!" Nikolai answered.

"Pick up the pace! Let's go!"

"It's too long! We will not survive this landing!"

"Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the second LZ instead! Go!"

"Very well! I will meet you there! Good luck!"

"Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops! This way!"

"My friend, from up here it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!"

"Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up!"

"We're running out of rooftop!" Ghost informed.

"We can make it! Go, go, go!"

They ran forewords, Jinx just in front of Roach.

"Roach, what's the hold up? Let's go!"

Roach jumped down right after Jinx and the roof collapsed. Ghost just managed to catch Jinx's arm before she fell. MacTavish turned to help him pull her up, both noticing the blood dripping down my side.

"Jinx! You alright? Where are you bleeding?" Ghost asked urgently.

"Pretty dumb question." Jinx said hazily, the pain blurring her vision, "I think the tin cut open my side, of course I get injured where the only part of my vest isn't bulletproof."

Jinx managed to get out the last word before she passed out from blood loss. Ghost caught her and immediately hoisted her up bridal style.

"Ghost I've got you covered! Get to the LZ now!" MacTavish ordered.

The two managed to make it to the LZ with the unconscious Jinx. Ghost immediately got to work on trying to stem the blood flow from her side while MacTavish desperately tried to get in contact with Roach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters within the game. I only own Melody "Jinx" Rodgers and Ana "Frost" Thompson. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own. This story will pretty much follow the story for Modern Warfare 2.  
**

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley  
Search Failed.

REROUTING...

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers

LOCATED.  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Task Force 141  
Task Force 141 Base  
Location Classified.

Jinx's mind was fuzzy. She had a migraine from hell. She couldn't remember much, not that that was really saying anything. Any thought whatsoever killed her brain. Jinx debated whether or not it was really worth attempting to open her eyes. Even that simple thought was too much. She let out a small mewl of pain as she pried her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was that she was in the infirmary. The walls were all plain and white. The second thing that she noticed was that she was alone. A quiet knock on the door startled her from her train of thought. Her head let out another squeal of pain. Deciding not to answer, she waiting until said person carefully cracked the door open. Jinx let out a small hiss of pain when the light hit her eyes. She squeezed them firmly shut until she heard the door close again. Opening her eyes back up, she observed who it was who entered her room.

"Tavish. Ghost." she rasped out, only now noting just how dry her throat was.

"About goddamn time you decided to wake up." MacTavish quietly teased while getting her a cup of water.

"How long was I out?" Jinx painfully swallowed in hopes of lubricating her throat a bit more.

"Three days." Ghost responded.

Jinx ever so slightly nodded her head, then winced from the pain. MacTavish handed her a paper cup of water which she took gratefully. Being as careful as she could, she sipped her water. "What'd the doc say?"

"Three broken ribs, concussion, and you have twenty stitches in your right side."

"Lovely. What about Roach? The last thing I remember was you saving me from that fall. Thanks for that by the way."

"There's a reason he has the callsign Roach." MacTavish grinned slightly.

"Fucking bug."

Jinx's eyes began to droop again from exhaustion.

"Get some rest Jinx. You'll need it." MacTavish ordered as Jinx slipped back into her peaceful unconsciousness.

With that, the Captain and First Lieutenant exited the infirmary room.

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Melody "Jinx" Rodgers  
Search Failed.

REROUTING...

LOCATING...  
Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley

LOCATED.  
Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley  
Task Force 141  
Task Force 141 Base  
Location Classified.

Ghost was concerned about Jinx. But why wouldn't he be concerned? She was his teammate, his fellow Lieutenant.

He just couldn't figure out why he was so afraid when she almost died.

He had lost teammates before, but he had never reacted like how he did with Jinx. It concerned him. Getting attached wasn't something he wanted to do. Getting attached meant that he'd be very saddened if he lost her. Becoming a soulless warrior is what he was trained as. That's what worked him up the ranks into the position of Lieutenant.

"Ghost. You alright mate?" MacTavish asked, noting the rigid stance of the usual stoic man.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." he answered.

MacTavish didn't look too convinced but he let the matter slide. They had more important issues to worry about.

"Shepard wants us in debrief. You're going to stay here to watch the Base. But he still wants you there. I'm taking Archer, Frost, and Roach with me to Baghdad, Iraq. Small side mission. A cargo escort I've heard. I'm not sure for what or why, but if Shepard wants the 141 on it, I'd assume it's something important." MacTavish informed.

Ghost nodded in reply, choosing to just follow MacTavish to the debrief room. They idled for about five minutes before Archer, Frost, and Roach entered the room, ready to start their next mission.

"Alright. So since Jinx was WIA, she's not going to be here. Lieutenant, I trust that you'll inform her of what has been discussed." Shepard began.

"Yes sir." Ghost responded.

"To put it simply, this is an escort. Your mission is to get the cargo to its end destination. Then come back here. Any information you can dig up, that is also what we're looking for."

"So basically we're becoming moles?" Frost asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want to look at it that way, yes. Once the shipment has been delivered, you're to return to base immediately to inform me as to what you've learned. The fine details will be in these packets."

Shepard handed everyone in the room a manilla folder with about thirty pages of paper in it.

"You leave at 0400 sharp."

Not leaving any room for question, Shepard left the room.

"Well. You heard him." MacTavish sighed, "If Jinx is awake, go through the packet with her. She'll need to know what's going on. The rest of you, be at the Helio by 0400. We leave then."

The three soldiers left the room after MacTavish finished his order.

"Mate, are you sure you're alright? You didn't argue with Shepard once."

"Yes. I'm fine." Ghost replied stiffly, not in the mood to share what was really bothering him.

MacTavish just sighed and muttered under his breath before he too left the room. Ghost waited a bit before he took a path back to the Med Bay. He entered and made his way to his Second Lieutenant's room. When he opened the door, he saw Jinx on her bed sitting up while one of the medics took her vitals. She looked very bored.

"You look like you're having fun." he commented, tucking the folder under his arm as he leaned against the doorway.

"Loads." she answered dryly.

"I need to debrief you for our next mission. Well, 141's. We're staying here to 'hold down the fort.'"

"Sounds completely and utterly boring, but it's probably going to be more entertaining than being on bed rest. Whatcha got?"


End file.
